


Unrivaled

by jiigli



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Consensual, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rivalry, Shameless Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiigli/pseuds/jiigli
Summary: It had been only a week of Leon not being the Champion anymore and he had embraced it. Leon had gotten drunk in public on day 2, got shirtless in the mosh pit at Pier’s concert on day 4, and even been mildly rude to a nosy fan who had needled him about his loss on day 6.And on day 7, he had apparently decided that it was the time to sleep with his former rival.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Raihan (Pokemon)/Leon (Pokemon, Raihan/Leon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 217





	Unrivaled

Leon was half naked on the hotel bed. His shirt was pulled up and the kiss marks that Raihan had pressed unto his ribs would surely be visible tomorrow. He had lost his pants but his underwear has pulled down to reveal his cock, hard and eager, between his legs. He was golden and beautiful and needy beneath him.

It was a vision that Raihan had had a thousand times in a thousand dreams but it was here, real and naked in a huge bed.

“Fuck me, Raihan,” Leon pleaded again.

He still wasn’t quite sure how they had gotten here.

_That’s a lie. I know exactly how we got here._

It had been only a week of Leon not being the Champion anymore and he had embraced it. Leon had gotten drunk in public on day 2, got shirtless in the mosh pit at Pier’s concert on day 4, and even been mildly rude to a nosy fan who had needled him about his loss on day 6.

Leon was _never_ rude to fans.

And on day 7, he had apparently decided that it was the time to sleep with his former rival.

It was like a dream, exactly like a dream that Raihan had been having for the last five years. Leon, two drinks in, hot beneath him, crushing his mouth against Raihan’s in the alleyway. 

But it was real and they were in a hotel and Leon was asking him to _fuck him_. Thank Arceus for beer, because he hadn’t even been anxious as Leon had taken off his clothes.

And Raihan had never said no to Leon. Not in real life and certainly not in those five long years of dreams.

So here they were, him dripping lube on his fingers all while looking at Leon’s beautiful eyes, his face, his chest. 

Raihan palmed Leon’s cock, fingers wrapped around the base with the thumb grazing the top of his cockhead. Leon arched beautifully underneath him at the touch. making soft gasping sounds that went straight to Raihan’s dick.

_I’m going to fuck the shit outta my best friend._

Raihan growled and leaned forward to capture the former Champion’s mouth with a kiss. He pressed him back into the bed tangling their tongues together as he started to stroke him. Leon moaned into his mouth underneath him as his hand cupped the back of Raihan’s head in a tight grip.

Raihan pulled back from the kiss to dive forward and attack Leon’s neck with a bite as he pushed farther into him. Leon tensed for a fraction of a second, his hand grasping at Raihan’s chest.

“Okay?” Raihan growled in his ear.

_All I want to do is bury myself inside you but, oh Arceus, I don’t want to hurt you._

“Yea..yeah, it’s good. Just…” Leon panted, his hand resting on his chest, “Slowly, it’s been a while.”

He moved his finger inside him, “Just tell me if it’s too much. We can stop.”

Leon started to laugh but it turned into a low moan as he increased his grip as he stroked, “Fuck, Raihan, I don’t think we could.”

Raihan looked down at the former Champion on the bed. 

Leon was fucking sexy as hell. Naked, sweating, with his legs raised and spread open as Raihan touched him. He was beautiful, glorious, and everything Raihan had ever literally dreamed of. 

_He was right. How could I stop with such a delicious feast before me?_

He smirked down at Leon, “Challenge accepted.”

And in one swift motion, he leaned down and took Leon’s cock in his mouth.

Leon yelped something unintelligible and pushed his hips upward. Leon thrashed and panted, hands balling into the sheets as Raihan slurped his cock. All the while, he moved his finger inside Leon, pushing against his inner walls to find his sweet spot. 

Lee was usually composed and careful. Always with the Champion smile and attitude. That the same Champion was now breathless and cursing beneath him.

He looked up at Leon. His long hair had tangled and was sticking to his sweaty chest as he gazed down at Raihan with lidded eyes. His mouth left Leon’s cock to nip at his shaking thigh as Raihan pushed a second finger inside him beside the first.

“Fuuuck,” Leon breathed, pulling his knees up to give Raihan an even better access to his ass. Raihan’s cock throbbed as he looked down on his fingers plunging into the former champion’s beautiful sculpted ass.

_How many times have I dreamed of this standing behind him? Watching him beat everyone out there on the field? Hoping I could beat him? Hoping to slap that fine ass?_

Raihan lost it a little then. 

He pulled Leon closer to him, throwing one of his legs on his shoulder. He bit Leon’s calf as he pushed his two fingers deeper into him and crooked them upwards.

Leon, who had been mid angry growl about the hand leaving his cock, groaned instead and pushed down on his fingers. They panted together for a few minutes. Raihan adding another finger while Leon's hand came up to stroke his cock to the dragon trainer’s rhythm.

Leon groaned, “I’m gonna cum if you keep that up.”

Raihan’s eyes snapped open from their half-lidded pleasure state.

_I want you to come with my cock, not my fingers._

He grabbed Leon’s wrists and pushed him into the bed as he leaned forward to kiss the other man deeply. This also pushed Leon’s leg up and gave him a chance to press his fingers even deeper into Leon’s hole making him break off the kiss to gasp.

“I want to fuck you so badly,” Raihan pleaded as he rutted against Leon’s thigh, spreading his fingers inside him. Leon bit his lip then broached the space between them to jam his tongue down the dragon trainer’s throat.

“Do it. Fuck me, “ Leon panted back after pulling back from the kiss.

All the thoughts left in Raihan’s head went straight to his cock. 

He pulled his fingers out of Leon’s ass and rocked back on his heels searching frantically for the lube. He found it and poured some out into his hand, smearing it on his cock as he stroked himself. Leon watched him biting his lip in anticipation as Raihan shifted between his legs.

They locked eyes and, for half a second, all the doubts and fears he had about this, fucking his best friend, his rival, his envy, his object of secret lust came creeping back.

_This has to be a dream. This isn’t real. I’m a little drunk. He’ll regret this. He doesn’t love me like I love him. I’m not worthy of him. He’ll hate me tomorrow._

Leon must have sensed his hesitation because he reached up and touched his chest. He whispered, “Raihan, stop overthinking. I want this.”

And all those thoughts burst into nothingness.

Raihan pushed into Leon slowly, achingly, gently. 

It took him what seemed like forever to nudge his way inside Leon’s tight ass. All the while, he watched Leon’s face for signs of pain or discomfort but all he saw was pleasure. Murmured “fuuuck”s dropped from between the former Champion’s lips as he filled him with his cock. Raihan grinned as he gave Leon his first gentle thrust and Leon’s hands darted up to Raihan’s forearms. His nails biting into his skin with a pleasurable counterpoint of pain.

Raihan started up a gentle rhythm. 

Every thrust felt amazing and achingly painful at the same time. Leon was so hot and tight and beautiful below him. All Raihan wanted to do was to pound him into a fucking cum stained mess. But he had to be patient. Had to tease out each thrust, pulling all the way out and then inching back in slowly as he reached farther inside of Leon.

As much as he wanted to pound him, watching Leon twitch and moan below him was fucking amazing.

_He’s so fucking tight and so fucking beautiful._

Leon suddenly put his hands behind his head and pushed his body upwards, pushing Raihan off balance. Raihan fell backwards and Leon followed to straddle him, impaling himself fully on Raihan’s cock with a deep moan. Raihan felt his whole cock be swallowed by Leon’s tight heat and he almost came immediately.

_I’m going to die and it’s going to be the best thing that ever happened to me._

Leon sensed this because his deft fingers darted into Raihan’s hair and pulled with a sharp tug causing Raihan to yelp. It was more surprising than painful. In fact, the sensation turned pleasurable as Leon’s fingers moved to caress his earlobe.

Leon leaned forward to whisper in his ear, his breath hot on the dragon trainer’s cheek, “I’ve wanted this for years. I’ve watched you, I’ve wanted you, and now I have you. Do you think I would let you cum? Do you think I would let you get away so easily?”

“Damn it, Leon, if you don’t let me fuck you right now, I will fucking die!”

Leon laughed at Raihan’s strangled yell and leaned back on his hands. He ground down on Raihan’s cock with a grin, taking his whole length deep inside him. He pumped his hips up and down Raihan’s cock, pausing at the top to tease him, opening up on the way down with a moan to let Raihan’s full length bottom out inside him.

For a few minutes or a few hours, Raihan couldn’t tell, all he could think about was Leon.

Leon above him, silhouetted in the light, sweat beaded and glowing on his chest. Leon’s closed eyes and face full of pleasure as he fucked himself on Raihan’s cock. Leon, Leon, Leon.

Raihan lost it and pushed Leon off of him. The feeling of slipping from Leon’s ass was only bearable because of what he knew was to come.

“Roll over,” he growled down at Leon.

Leon’s eyes lit up with anticipation. Raihan knew that look from every time they had battled.

_He knows what I’m going to do to him._

Leon rolled over and raised his hips, moaning as he pushed his hips backwards toward Raihan with a desperate need, “Do it. Come on fu-”

Raihan didn’t let him finish and plunged himself in Leon’s ass, pressing the former champion down into the bed. He didn’t even register Leon’s gasps as he lost himself in the warm tight heat. He pumped his hips, stroking his cock with Leon’s inner walls as the other man moaned beneath him.

_I will die here. I will fucking die in Leon’s ass. I will die and I will enjoy it. Goodbye, everyone, I die a happy man._

“Leon Leon Leon,” he moaned into his ear. He brushed away Leon’s hair from his neck and nibbled at his the curve of his shoulder as he thrust against Leon’s ass again and again. Leon’s skin tasted like sweat and salt. Raihan bit into his shoulder hard. Leon shivered beneath him, pumping his hips against the bed with a mewling sound.

“I’m gonna cum,” Leon moaned, “Raihan, touch me, I’m gonna fucking cum.”

Raihan pulled Leon’s hips up from the bed so he could reach around and grasp Leon’s cock in his hand as he continued to pound him.

“Cum for me, Lee, “ he growled.

Leon’s body tensed and he cried out. Raihan felt his cock pulse in his hand as Leon’s cum shot across the bedspread. Leon’s ass clenched around his cock. Raihan pushed him back down into the bed in a frenzy as Leon’s moans and shivers pushed him over the edge into his own orgasm. It rippled through him and his brain blanked out as the pleasure hit him like a wave.

He put his hand in the middle of Leon’s back and ground down into him as far as he could. Leon cried out beneath him, “Fuck!” in a way that Raihan already knew meant pleasure.

He pumped his cock a few more times, slowing down as Leon’s ass milked the last of his cum. His whole body felt drained and he flopped just to the side of Leon, breathing heavily.

He didn’t have a single thought left in his brain.

They both lay there in a haze for what seemed like a thousand minutes. The only sounds were their ragged breath, the buzz of the hotel refrigerator, and somewhere, farther off, the sound of traffic.

After what seemed like ages, Raihan adjusted from his post-orgasm slump and pulled himself out of Leon. Leon groaned as the cock left his ass. Raihan slapped his ass and Leon barked a tired laugh.

“Ugh, gross. It’s all in my hair, dude, ” Leon moaned but made no effort to adjust where he was laying in the puddle of cum he had made. 

Raihan laughed tiredly and kissed his sweaty back. Leon gave a very half hearted wiggle as Raihan laid feathery kisses down his spine.

Raihan moved to lay on top of him, pressing his body weight against Leon’s so that his deflated cock nestled against Leon’s ass. He nipped at the skin at the back of Leon’s neck and got rewarded with a slight shiver.

Leon shifted his face so he could look up at Raihan with one eye, “You seem to think I’m dinner.”

Raihan answered that with a real bite to his neck. Leon yelped and slapped him off, “Dude!”

Raihan laughed and rolled off him. He felt Leon shift and then realized he was getting up out of bed.

The anxiety cut through the beer and the sex like a knife.

_He wants to leave._

“I don’t even get a post fuck cuddle?” Raihan said and then winced when it came out more pleading than he had intended.

_I sound like a whiny kid that got their toy taken away._

“Dude, I’m covered in our cum,” Leon gestured to his matted chest hair.

“Oh right, sorry?”

“Don’t apologize for the greatest orgasm of my year. But I’m gonna shower real quick before this dries,” Leon waved his hand again as he walked into the bathroom. 

“Oh okay, cool, “ Raihan said slumping into the bed while trying to hide his disappointment at the night being apparently over. That pit of anxiety inside him as beginning to whisper to him again. He’d just fucked his best friend.

_Oh god, I just fucked **Leon**._

Some of the fear must have slipped into his voice because Leon leaned back out of the bathroom doorway.

“I said that I wasn’t going to let you get away so easily,” Leon assured him, “And I fucking _meant it,_ Raihan.”

Raihan sat up on the bed, “Sorry, I…” He scrubbed his hands in his hair and rested them on the back of his head in his trademark pose. “I didn’t think this would ever happen. This was a fantasy for me that was never coming true. Fucking the guy that I’ve been dreaming about for ages? Fucking the Champion?”

Leon smiled at him. Not the big showy cocky Champion smile that was on all the TVs and big screens but the soft gentle real smile that he smiled at the people he really loved.

_He will be the death of me and my hard won dignity, I fucking swear to Arceus._

And then he sighed, walked over, and kissed Raihan on the lips before saying, “Raihan.”

“Leeeeeeon,” He dragged his name out.

“I wanted this. I enjoyed this. I want to do it again.”

Raihan’s heart melted and the anxiety left him as quickly as it had came.

Leon’s hand went to his face and caressed his cheek. He leaned into it, desperate for the contact of that skin against his.

“I’ve been the Champion for 10 years. In the past week, while everything else has changed, one thing has remained true. You are my best friend, my rival, and one of the few people who wanted me just to be me rather than the Champion. Even if you wanted that so you could beat me and probably slap my ass in celebration.”

Raihan grinned as his fears faded away. Among the many things he loved about Leon, his blunt honesty was high up there.

_Although, his tight ass is quickly moving to #1._

“Less has changed than you think, ya big eejit.”

Raihan thought about it, “I wanna beat you at Pokemon _and_ sex now.”

Leon threw his head back and laughed, “Wasn’t that what you always wanted anyways?”

Raihan grinned, “Fuck, guess it was.”

Leon kissed him once more and went back into the bathroom. As the sounds of the shower started, Raihan flopped back onto the sheets. Maybe not having Leon as a rival anymore wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, well, I wanted them to fuck.
> 
> I'll probably come back and set it up later. Also, this is the first time I've written fanfic or smut in like 15 years so who knows if that will happen. But I love this dumb dragon boy and beautiful slutty Champion.
> 
> EDIT: Wooooo, I came back, wrote an intro, and cleaned this baby up. I am considering this finished now. Hope you enjoyed Leon getting his post-loss rocks off. He's got a lot of itches to scratch post 10 years of being a wonder boy and Raihan's about to find out just how little he knows about Leon.


End file.
